Lost in the Depths of Frozen Water
by ivyheart21
Summary: Juvia loved Gray, since the day she met him. His sister disappears and he does nothing but mourn a few moths of pass Juvia grows tired of it and leaves. 6 years later Juvia in her 20s gets offered a job at Fairy Tail Academy and runs into Gray whom she has blocked from her memory. Will her memory return & allow them to rekindle their love for each other? K to M. Mostly Lime
1. Intro

Nobody knew where Zandrina went when she disappeared one fateful day. Gray has been heartbroken ever since. The little eight year old had been like a sister to the ice wizard.

His secret crush, Juvia, had looked the hardest of them all. She knew how much he loved Zandrina as a little sister. Juvia was honestly over the entire 'romantic rival' thing, though she still loved Gray with all of her heart.

The Water Maiden had taken over Aquarius's job because she kept disappearing from her owner and in one case she didn't come back for a whole year!

Nothing was worse than disappearing and leaving her owner to die in a battle. Lucy Heartfilia was a strong woman, but no one could physically or mentally make Aquarius do anything.

Besides that Juvia was now stronger than the original Zodiac woman. She had faith in more people, even though she had been ridiculed so much in her years past. When she was near Gray the rain ceased and there were nothing but clear skies for miles.

Juvia would come close to Gray, and was even able to wrap her arms around him in a comforting way, but Gray only smiled a small smile and continued to grieve. Ever since he had lost his family to the evil Deliora he had longed for family, for comfort, and never got it.

Even Natsu, as stupid as Gray thought he was, helped look for Zandrina. Juvia finally became sick of his moping, she had fallen in love with his fighting, strong and sexy side. She understood the need to grieve, for she had done it for years, but that was over her life not a single person who was most likely okay, so she left.


	2. Chapter 1

Juvia was now twenty two, and Gray was twenty four. Juvia's job as the new Water Maiden took over most of her life and she missed all of her Fairy Tail friends.

On quiet weekends she would sit and write. She had picked up the habit from Lucy and it turns out that she was quite good at it. So Far she had written a total of six stories and even a few poems. She, like Lucy, was shy about her writing and only showed them to her close friend Aleigh.

She still loved the black haired wizard from her fading past but found it hard to completely lose herself in her idea of love for him. Life was good for her and she didn't want to mess that up.

Juvia stood from her couch, where she was quietly writing, to get the mail. In the mail was only three letters. One from an address she didn't know, the other from Lucy, and the last from yet another address she thought looked familiar.

"One, twenty eight, third drive, Calsburough PA. Hmmm where in the world could that be?" Juvia was looking at the first unfamiliar address. Juvia had grown out of the habit of referring to herself in the third person, declaring it as unnecessary and annoying when she turned eighteen only two years after she left. She turned to the second letter, the one that seemed somehow eerily familiar. "Six, twenty six, Fairly Talien drive, Westbridge Montana. That sounds so familiar, where have I heard it? Magnolia City is near there, but no, it couldn't be-!" Juvia cut herself off and tore open the letter furiously.

She flung her long curly hair out of the way, she changed her hair to the way it was when Vidaldus was controlling her, she thought it looked better that way.

Inside was a small flyer and a pamphlet. *Fairy Tail Academy*, it read. Juvia let out a whoop of pure joy. She was going to Fairy Tail Academy to study more magic! Juvia opened the pamphlet, and froze. This wasn't for her to attend school there, it was for her to teach there! This was even better!

"I'm going to be teaching at FAIRY TAIL ACADEMY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs in a girlish way. The other two letters were forgotten. Juvia dialed her phone. It rang six times before someone answered. Juvia was on the edge of her seat with anxiety. "Lucy! Lucy! Lucy guess what!" Juvia screeched when Lucy said hello.

"Juvia it's six a.m. here! There is a two hour time difference in sunny California!" Lucy yawned.

"Sorry Lucy! I'm so sorry! But I just couldn't wait to tell you! I was asked to teach at Fairy Tail Academy!" Lucy was fully awake now, and shaking a sleepy Natsu awake. They lived together now.

"WHAT?! OH MY GOD THATS AWESOME! Juvia you must be so happy! Natsu wake up! Juvia got the job!" Natsu opened his eyes drowsily.

"Huh? What job?" his words were slurred from his sleepy state.

"She got offered a job at Fairy Tail Academy!" Lucy squealed. Natsu sat up quickly.

"That is AWESOME! It is almost as cool a place as Fairy Tail the guild!" Juvia smiled. She didn't remember the guild very well but bits and pieces would flash into her mind. Mostly ones where Juvia was screaming 'romantic rival' at every girl who even glanced at the mysterious man whose name she could no longer remember.

"Juvia, Juvia! Earth to you! As I was saying, Natsu and I have to get up to work at ten so we really have to go. Have fun with the preparations to move to Montana!" Juvia smiled happily.

"Thanks! Natsu you be nice to Lulu and Happy, okay? Bye!" she chirped. "Aye!" Natsu smiled. "Aye!" Happy mimicked. Lucy smiled, laughing to herself, and said goodbye to her old friend.

"I still don't understand why she doesn't remember Gray, or why we can't tell her about him." Natsu moaned.

"She blocked out the terrible few months of when Gray mourned and thus forgot his name, and what he meant to her. We cannot tell her because she wouldn't believe us, and then would think that we were liars. I don't want to lose more people in my life." Lucy shook her head sadly.

Natsu kissed her cheek. "I love you." he whispered in her ear. Lucy sighed. She loved hearing him say that. After years of crushing on each other Natsu finally kissed her after she unlocked the Zodiac key, Gemini, in a battle. Lucy rested her forehead against his, sighed contentedly and whispered, "I love you too." while running her hands through his pink hair. He laid her down and wrapped his arms around her. Kissing her on the lips he smiled. When he pulled away at last he whispered "I love you" one last time and told her to rest. She turned away from him and he pulled her closer, burrowing his head in her neck and kissing it softly.


	3. Chapter 2

Juvia wanted to see the Academy in person so she packed her things and left. She arranged for her friend Miana to watch her house while she drove up to Montana.

"Come on Misty. Time to go! Icepaw you too!" She called to the little blue and white kittens. "We are going to be late come on!" Two small kittens walked out into the parlor, followed Juvia down the hall, and soon they were all in her blue and silver Mustang.

One day and five hours later she was in Montana. It was too late for her to go to the academy but she still wanted to be there, so she rented a hotel room.

Juvia heard the sound of kicks and punches hitting a heavy punching bag upon entering her room. She admired whoever was working so diligently to stay fit, but was kind of irked because it was so late. She was going to go over to ask them to politely stop, but by the time she had slipped her shoes on the punches stopped and the shower started. Juvia yawned.

"Mist, Ice, time for bed. Come on." Juvia decided that she needed to get a quick shower. When she started the water it was nice and warm, but there wasn't enough of it to even bathe a kitten. 'Thanks buddy...' Juvia blamed the person staying next door.

She used her Water Magic to get more of it by pulling on it. Suddenly the water turned icey. In retaliation she blocked the water from their side. She heard a fist hit the wall with brute strength. The person had to be male. Only males would be that rude to actually hit the wall. Juvia didn't give up. Instead she steamed the water using a miniature version of a scalding Water Beam.

"Ow! Ow! Owww!" she heard a man yelp. Juvia smirked.

"You are dealing with _the_ Water Maiden buster! Don't go around being _cold_."

"You're Aquarius? No way! Didn't you get fired?" he asked. Juvia shook her head at the misinformed man, though he couldn't see her.

"No, that was the old Water Maiden. I am the new one, her replacement and I am far more powerful, as I have beaten her in battle a surplus of times." She heard his breath catch.

"Ju-..." he started, but cut himself off. "Nevermind, couldn't be. Anyway I'll see you in the morning Water Madge." Juvia shrugged it off as a wannabe fanboy. "Yeah, see ya Mr. Fanboy." she heard a groan and laughed before heading to bed.

Early the next morning Juvia woke up to the sound of the kittens mewing. Juvia only saw one of her cats.

"Icepaw where are you?" The mewing was faint and she suddenly knew where it must be coming from. "Hey!" she cried out, flying out the door. Juvia pounded on the door to her neighbor's suite. The door flung open to reveal a tall man in his mid-twenties. His jet black hair was eerily familiar.

"Can I help you?" he asked. Deep blue eyes stared into her normal blue ones and sent chills up her spine. The world danced merrily in those eyes for just a moment until a barrier seemed to cross in between the to two of them.

"I was wondering if you have seen a white cat wandering around anywhere? He must have gotten out some how." Juvia smiled sweetly.

"Oh! Uh, yeah I actually have. He was scratching on my door. Must've gotten confused." Juvia's smile brightened.

"Great! Oh and by the way I am Juvia Lockser." The man nodded,

"Gray. Gray Fullbuster. Juvia it is great to see you again." Juvia gave him a confused look. Gray remembered what Lucy and Natsu told him, she blocked his name out of her mind. "What I meant by that is that it is nice to talk to you in person, not through the wall, though that was nice too." Gray knew he was rambling. "Ah, do you want to come in?" he hung his head.

"Sure, let me just go put Icepaw here away and then I'll be back." Juvia raced back to her apartment, put Icepaw safely in his bed, and threw on a pair of form fitting skinny jeans and a low cut blue tanktop instead of the sweats she had been wearing. When she was done obsessing over how she looked she calmly walked over to Gray's suite. "I'm back!" she called into the semi open door.

"Come on in!" he called from a back room. Juvia walked into his house and marveled at the authenticity of the paintings on his walls. "I'll be out in a minute!" he called again. He was whispering feverishly into a phone at Lucy.

Juvia remained oblivious to his conversation. "Yes she is here! I swear it! I don't know what to do! Get Levy, she should know!" He paused, listening. "Uh huh, yeah. No! What do you mean she heard you two talking and moved out?! You ash brain shut up I wasnt talking to you! I have to go, she will get suspicious. Bye NaLu" He hung up, sighing. When he walked out into the main room with the kitchen by the door he saw Juvia staring at a picture of the Fairy Tail gang before she got there. She was tapping on each person as if they reminded her of something than had long set sail on perilous waters. She traces the picture's silver frame. gray coughed lightly. Juvia slowly turned around as if not shocked at all.

"Who are you?" she asked, a spark flared in her memory, but she pushed it away.

"I, uh-" Gray wasn't sure how to explain.

"Fairy Tail's finest I suppose? You look hauntingly familiar, almost like a drea-" Juvia's eyes widened. "You're from the dreams! The memories! But how could I have been in love with you and not remember your name?"


	4. Chapter 3

Juvia was thoroughly confused, so she ran. Past the attendants desk, past the gardens in front of the hotel, past the busy streets and to her only safe haven, a small river that ran through the woods around the back of the old pub a few blocks away.

Panting heavily she crashed into the stream and melded into it using her Water Body. As she began to melt she heard the far away call of her name.

"Juvia! Juvia wait!" Gray called. Juvia was saddened to a point where the rain came back. Gray sat at the edge of the stream, with tears running down his face, and whispered "I loved you too, and I still do." no one would understand the pain he had gone through.

He kicked a stone and sent it flying into the woods on the other side of the stream.

"Lucy was right, this did end in a disaster!" he sobbed.

Juvia came out of the water with a feverish look on her face.

"Lucy knew?" she whispered quietly. Gray's head snapped up in surprise.

"Y-yes." he stuttered. Before Juvia had a chance to reply though, she felt the familiar pull of someone calling her through the Aquarius key. In a flurry of popping iridescent bubbles she was gone from Gray again.

::::::::::::

Juvia heard the faint calls of a young female voice.

"Aquarius!"

Juvia sighed. "Yes?" she asked sweetly.

"Cool!" she heard a bunch of kids murmur.

Juvia struggled not to roll her eyes.

"I want to make a contract with you!"

Juvia nodded, her eyes distant. "I can come on Saturdays and Sundays. Please do not summon me around early morning, I have another job that I do need sleep for." She watched the little girl write down every word she said.

When the little girl looked up her eyes widened. "Hey! You aren't Aquarius!"

Juvia wanted to hit herself in the head, instead she kneeled down and told the girl what happened to the old Aquarius, and how she got her job. "Ohhhh. That makes more sense. Welcome to Magnolia!" Her friends all cheered. Juvia held back a smile at being welcomed like a heroine. "Do you mind if I go over to the Fairy Tail Guild?" she asked. The little girl's eyes widened and she nodded. "Thank you, I think you should be allowed to go too." The little girl reminded Juvia so much of her when she was little.

Her violet blue hair shone vibrantly and her hazel eyes were wide with innocence. Juvia grasped her hand and smiled. "Come on, lets go ask your teacher." The little girl was in preschool. "What is your name sweetie?" Juvia inquired. The episode with Gray was forgotten yet again.

"Mirabell Suite." she proudly recited.

"That is such a pretty name!" Juvia placated the young girl. They walked up to the girl's teacher. "Excuse me, hello, I am Juvia, the new Aquarius, and Maribell here just signed a contract with me, and I was wondering if it would be alright to possibly visit Fairy Tail guild?" The tall slender woman turned around. Her brown hair was long and curly.

"Sure! That would be wonderful! Any particular reason why?" Juvia smiled. "Actually yes. My guild master Markov is there. I haven't been in Magnolia in so long that I think a surprise visit would be in order." The woman smiled.

"Alright, just make sure that Mirabell doesn't get ahold of any beverages, and get her back here by two." Juvia glanced at the clock, that gave them an hour.

"Thank you Miss Cherrilee." Mirabell chirped. The amusing pair walked all the way to the Fairy Tail guild happily.

When Juvia reached the door to Fairy Tail she found herself hesitating. What if they all hated her now? She traced the symbol of her beloved home on her jeans, just where it was when she got it, took a deep breath and opened the door.

All activity in the pub froze and glanced her way. She heard murmurs and whispers of frantic shock.

"Is that?"

"No! Couldn't be!"

"Are you sure?"

Finally Juvia stepped into the guild and held her free hand up, into the air. When everyone glanced up at her hand they saw that it was in the form of an "L" that had been created by Markov and Laxus. They all cheered and followed Juvia's example.

Juvia smiled. She was finally home.

Mirajane ran up to the bluenette, crying and laughing at the same time. She threw her arms around Juvia and joyfully said, "You're back!" Pulling away she saw the little girl. "Who is this?" she asked.

"My name is Mirabell." she chirped.

Mirajane looked at Juvia. "You had a little girl, and you named her after me?"

Juvia laughed. "No, sorry Mirajane. I didn't. This little girl wields the key of Aquarius, my key." Mirajane's vibrant blue eyes were wide.

"So you _are_ the new Aquarius! I told Markov that you were, but he wouldn't listen. He said that you would have sent word about the joyous news! Speaking of, why didn't you?"

Juvia looked ashamed. "I honestly do not know. And I have other news too!" She hoisted Mirabell up onto her hip. "I got a teaching job at Fairy Tail Academy!" Juvia was the happiest she had ever been.

A drunk Markov whooped from his place on the bar, and everyone followed suit.

"That is fantastic!" Mirajane cheered.

"No it's manly!" Elfman hollered above the noise.

Juvia laughed. "It has been lovely seeing you all again, but I have to go now, and get Mirabell back to her Preschool. Bye everyone!" Markov held his hand up in the Fairy Tail symbol again and everyone, including Mirabell, joined in as the two bluenettes walked out the door. Juvia returned Mirabell to her classroom with fifteen minutes to got a photo together and soon Juvia found herself back in the stream where she was before she met Mirabell.


	5. A Note From the Author

I am SO SO SO SO sorry for not uploading anything in a LONG while! I promise that I am working on it! Where I am from I must take PSSAs and Keystones, so I have been busy studying, and I just went on a judication this past weekend and did not get back until early this morning! Again I am sorry and I will try to upload again soon!


End file.
